


Sleep

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I am sleep-deprived, I was shitposting on Twitter and then this happened, So Link has to suffer too, Thanks Desert Bus, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: One of these days, Link will sleep.
Relationships: Link & sleep
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Kudos: 45





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm extremely sleep-deprived. It's a one-shot that fits pretty much anywhere in the series after _Heat_. I will finish the main story. Eventually. I promise.

Link has been waiting for a Blood Moon for six nights when she sees the falling star. 

It's hard to judge the distance, and when it finally hits the ground its glow is obscured. Whether that's just by trees of by an entire mountain range, Link can't tell. She marks the direction and sets off anyway.

She does her best to move in a straight line, gliding over canyons and climbing - yes - a mountain.

When she is done, she swears, she will go to a stable, and pay for a soft bed, and tell them not to wake her. Ever.


End file.
